The reason of that smile
by Aleeravilu
Summary: "Why do you always smile    ? How do you manage to smile in every situation, no matter how dangerous or crazy it might be?" The boy asked, confusion filled in his voice. Reader and Yamamoto


Hello fellow hitmans and hitwomans XD,

This is my second story of KHR. The first one was to explain the reason behind Dino's clumsiness (It's not my fault). This one, well, the tittle said it all, the reason why our beloved "baseball idiot" (*cough* quote from Gokudera *cough*) always smile.

I'd like to thank VirguleAddict for being my beta reader and Lal Plaridel (If you hadn't mentioned about that promise you made to someone about riding then I wouldn't have thought of writing this story. *whistle*Even though they're completely unrelated *whistle*. Guess being random has its benefit XD)

Well, enjoy!

Please review, I'd appreciate it a lot ^^!

Disclaimer: As much as I want, I do not own Yamamoto or any other characters from KHR.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason of that smile<strong>

"Have you understood everything _?" Yamamoto tilted his head at you as he stepped down from his bike.

After days of begging and whining, your brother had finally agreed to teach you how to ride. He had just finished giving you a demonstration and now, it was your turn.

"Are you sure I can use this one bro? What if I break it?" You looked at him, eyes filled of worry. Yamamoto-niichan, being a cool generous boy he was, had allowed you to use his beloved bike for your first practice. 'It was very nice of him to do so. But I'm so clumsy, I might…'

Your thought was cut off by a big warm hand placing on your head. 

"So what if it does, I can just fix it again, I'm a bike genius!" He gave you a weak smile "This motorbike has been with me for a long time, I'm sure he also knows how precious you are to me, so of course he won't let anything happen to you. Other bikes don't know that, and they would be careless about what would happen to you. I can't let that happen now can I?"

"Wow, you sound like you're sending me off on a dangerous mission Niichan!" You joked, trying to suppress those tears that were threatening to come out. 'Stupid bro, I'm not a little kid anymore, I can take care of myself. What's with him anyway, he usually isn't this…emotional.'

"I'm not kidding _" Yamamoto looked at you with his serious eyes, "Ride it with respect and caution! I would rather have both of you back in one piece."

'Now this is the Niichan I know' An idiotic smile stretched your lips as you swung your hand around his neck, "Okay okay, I promise!" 

You were only 8 years old at that time, Yamamoto was 10. In the family, you were always the bright one, very smart also. In other words, completely different from your brother, who rarely ever smiled, never really got any high marks at school. Yes, like the water and fire, one fierce and enthusiastic, other calm and tranquil. Regardless the differences, you loved your brother very much, even admired him. He was always good at sports and practical stuffs, while you were all about science and theories. 

As your brother helped you get on his bike, you suddenly wondered if you could get him to smile more often, 'That would be very nice though. He looks so handsome when he smiles. I bet more girls will start following him around if he brightens up'. Yup, the spikey black head got fangirls alright, he was good at sport duh! 'It's true that girls like cool looking boys, that's why there's no chance for them not to fall for a friendly, cool looking one….Wait, aren't I a little too young to think about this?' You laughed at yourself. 

"It's alright for you to daydream like this when you're still here with me, but once you take off I want you to focus only on the road, ok?" 

You looked at Yamamoto's serious expression before firmly nodded your head, tightening your grip around the handlebars. 

"If you ever feel something's wrong, come back immediately. Always use the left brake first, then the right one when you want to stop. Turn in small increments at first, don't try to turn hard in the first ride…." 

And the list of things you had to remember went on and on… 

"I think I get it Niichan!" You exclaimed, stopping him from talking any further. 

You quickly pushed him aside, steadied yourself on the bike. 

Yamamoto looked at you, and gosh, he was sweating even more than you did. You had to fight back the urge to laugh as you patted his head, "It's okay Niichan, I'll be back before you even know it!" 

The boy seemed less worried now, he stepped back, allowing you to begin your little journey. 

It was a bit hard to balance when you first started pedaling. But it got easier and easier each meter you rode. And well, the thrilling excitement had gotten the best of you. Really, the feeling of cool wind brushed against your face, the warmth light surrounding you, not to mentioned the emptiness of the street, 'Niichan really knows the best, picking this time of the day to give me more space to practice'. Such ideal environment made you want to never stop riding. 

The black hair boy watched intensely as you made your way to the corner of the street. That was where you were supposed to make a left turn then rode back to him. Yes, Left turn, left, not right, even though both way can bring her back home, 'There was no bushes or plants on the left side, and the road isn't rocky, she's safer on that side' 

However, much to Yamamoto's horror, his little sister, aka, you, turned right. Before he could even react, he heard a thump, a very, very loud one. The panicked boy ran as fast as he could to his sis's whereabouts, only to find her lying on the road, legs bleeding furiously. His brother instinct kicked in, not like he didn't have it almost every second of his life anyway, he looked around, trying to find the culprit. And there he saw it, one stupid stupid rock, stuck in between the chain and the derailleur. If look could destroy, the poor thing would have been reduced to ash by now. Suddenly, he heard laughter, coming from right below him. The boy looked down, only to find you rolling on the street laughing your…gum off. No, literally, the gum you were chewing went flying out the moment you started your crazy laugh. 

Your brother stared at you, as if you had grown a second head, "Why in the world are you laughing? Have you hit your head a little bit too hard?" 

"You should have seen your face! You were looking at the poor rock as if you were gonna destroy it. I can even image laser beams coming from your eyes" Upon finishing that sentence, you broke into insane laughing again. And soon enough, you noticed a smile slowly made its way to your brother's lips. You even heard him chuckle. Yeah, what did they say:

Smiles are contagious. They tend to spread from person to person. 

"Why do you always smile _? How do you manage to smile in every situation, no matter how dangerous or crazy it might be?" The guy asked, confusion filled in his voice. 

"Do you even need to ask that?" You grinned teasingly at Yamamoto as your brother helped you up, "A smile has the power to wash away anxiety and insecurity. It means more than words ever do. It can brighten up someone's day and also makes people feel more welcome and special. In short, smile is the most powerful thing in the world!" 

"Oh..." was the only thing that escaped his mouth after he heard your reasoning. 

"Now that you've known the ultimate power of smiles. Will you smile more often? Please?" You looked up at him with the cutest puppy dog eyes you had been practicing (What for? Well, who knows *insert smiley face*). 

Urg…Yamamoto tried to look away, but failed miserably. His little sister was too cute, You were too cute to resist. Not to mentioned the pout that was starting to form on your lips, "Okay, okay, I'll smile more often, I promise." 

"Yay!" You swung your arms around his neck happily as he carried you home on his back. 

"Hey Niichan, I've got a brilliant idea!" A mischievous smirk crept across your face, "Why don't you try to always smile, like I do?" 

"And why would I do that?" The self-proclaim bike genius tried to smile at his little girl. Well, he did promise, why not started to practice now. 

"In case someday I die, you can take over my spot as the sun of the family, always smiling and warming everyone's heart with your smile" Just as you had finished your sentence, you felt your body jerked backward due to the sudden stop your brother made. He let you down from his back, turned around, cupped your tiny face with his palms and said, in the most serious voice you had ever heard him spoke in, "Don't ever speak like that again do you understand [insert full name]? You are our sun now and forever you will be. You are not going anywhere, got it?" 

You smiled gently at him while grabbing his hands, "I'm just saying, that, life will be much more beautiful if you smile more. And no, of course I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here to stay Niichan, right here!" You pointed at his heart with so little force Yamamoto couldn't feel it through the thick fabric at all. Nevertheless, his heart felt it, the warmth you were so proud to talk about. And what could he do to response? To express such joy he felt right then? 

Simply, he smiled.


End file.
